Darkness
Darkness is a purely evil being or essence that represents Hell and all truly bad things in the world. Darkness is presumed to be an essence or being that does not have a physical form, which is why it can "possess" people like Gadreel and live as them until the host dies. Darkness was the main enemy of the High Angels and was at war for them for many years. It ultimately infected Gadreel before it was captured and locked away for many millenniums. Despite being locked away since before time, its reputation has reached even the youngest of demons. After Darkness was freed on Earth by Ignatius - even in the body of Gadreel, it is affecting everyone on Earth. Its presence alone has enough power to bring the lightest of beings into Darkness, and ultimately manipulating their way of thinking. Its reach goes from San Francisco to Tokyo and everything in between. History Battle against the Angels Inhabiting Gadreel/Imprisonment See Also: Gadreel Gadreel, a High Angel, went to war with Darkness alongside his fellow warriors. Gadreel's lover Adriel was fighting Darkness when was overwhelmed and almost defeated. In an effort to save her, Gadreel valiantly stopped Darkness and was believed to have scared it off. However, Darkness actually went inside Gadreel and was using him as it's host. It corrupted Gadreel's mind and turned him against his people, making him believe what it believed - that humans were the enemy. Gadreel rallied his best friends together and a few other Angels, and planned to overthrow the Angels and end the idea before it turned into reality. However, Adriel, Uzriel, and Handreel had planned to imprison Gadreel and Darkness until they could figure out how to defeat them. They banished them to a jail cell where they remained for many millenniums. It is important to note that while Darkness is inside Gadreel, the latter is still in control of his actions. His mindset, however, is twisted to believe in what Darkness believes in. Reputation After it's imprisonment, the world seemingly forgot about Darkness as it wasn't talked about often. However, Darkness still had a reputation - murmurings amongst people and Wizards. Beings such as the Shadow Witches knew and feared it. Darkness is known to represent Hell and all evil on Earth. Release Like any spell, there is a way to undo what The Angels did and free Darkness once again. However, the Angels made it extremely hard for anyone to free it, by hiding the three ingredients needed; The Book of The Angels Volume VII, an Angelic Medallion with mortals - two brothers and finally, the blood of the person he loved the most and the blood of the person he hated the most. The brothers were tasked with protecting the items and making sure that evil never came into the possession of them. They did so for many years, and eventually, the items were all separated and scattered throughout the world and landed in the care two families, The Cooper's and the Whitmore's. A low-level demon named Ignatius met a Wizard told him an ancient story about Darkness. Intrigued, Ignatius researched more about Darkness. He dedicated centuries of his life to hunting down the objects needed to free it. He successfully freed Gadreel/Darkness and brought them back to earth to finish their plan. Throughout Destined Darkness is inhabiting Gadreel throughout Season 3 of Destined and has twisted his mindset because of it. Physical Appearance Darkness is a black mist-like essence. Powers and Abilities Currently not much is known about Darkness' abilities, especially since it is currently possessing Gadreel and consequently, their powers overlap. By itself, it is presumed to have an unlimited amount of demonic-like powers. It also may have the ability to "possess" people, as shown with Gadreel when it went into him. Darkness can also control demons, making them slaves to him. * Immortality: The ability to live forever and never be killed. * Possession (possible) * Mind Manipulation (possible) Appearances Season 2 * (indirectly mentioned) Season 3 * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned/inhabiting Gadreel) * (mentioned/inhabiting Gadreel) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (inhabiting Gadreel) * (inhabiting Gadreel) * (mentioned/inhabiting Gadreel) * (inhabiting Gadreel) * (inhabiting Gadreel) * (mentioned/inhabiting Gadreel) * (flashback as black mist/inhabiting Gadreel) * (mentioned/inhabiting Gadreel) * (inhabiting Gadreel) * (inhabiting Gadreel) * (inhabiting Gadreel/mentioned) * (inhabiting Gadreel; mentioned; seen in flashback) * (mentioned only) Season 4 * * * * * }} Notes and Trivia * Darkness has no gender, as it is simply an essence - a combination of everything evil. * It is the first purely evil being to be introduced in Destined. * It is the counterpart to light, and it is mentioned that light is the only way to defeat Darkness. * When infected with Darkness, the infected person starts to think differently - darker and grimmer. * It is currently inhabiting Gadreel's body. * It was imprisoned along with Gadreel by three Higher Angels; Handreel, Uzriel, and Adriel. ** It is was freed along with its host. * It is presumed that if Gadreel dies, Darkness would be freed to inhabit another body, as they are separate entities. * Many upper-level magical beings are aware or are possibly aware of the Darkness' existence. ** Raina, a Shadow Witch, knows about the Darkness and told Prue to destroy the Medallion that could release it. ** High Angels knew him personally and are enemies, as they were at war. ** The Elders could possibly know of Darkness through its reputation, but it has been said they don't know anything about Darkness. * With Darkness on Earth, it is affecting everyone in different ways. * Gadreel mentions that Darkness "can't be killed" as it is always there. * Darkness' host, Gadreel, is currently imprisoned in an Angelic Prison, which means that Darkness is also imprisoned. Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magical Beings Category:Upper-Level Category:Evil Beings